gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 4 Arcade Mode
This is the Arcade Mode of Gran Turismo 4. Players are free to determine the race type (Single, Time Trial, 2P Battle, or LAN) in this mode. After selecting a race type, the player chooses a track to race, from either World Circuits, Original Circuits, City Courses, and Dirt & Snow. The player then chooses a car to race with before the Arcade Mode race starts. Game Modes Single Race In this mode, the player races against AI-controlled opponents and must finish 1st place to gain the designated A-spec points within a set number of laps. Time Trial In this mode, the player races alone in a designated track and must beat the target time of that track. The only exception to the rule is that there is no limit to the number of laps the player races. 2P Battle The player races against another human player playing in the same location to determine which one of the two is faster. LAN The player races against another human player, but unlike 2P Battle, the opponent does not play the same location as you despite being a "local". A network connection or a LAN adapter is required to play this mode. Circuits Here are a variety of circuits accessible in this game's Arcade Mode: World Circuits *Tsukuba Circuit (Dry and Wet) *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca *Nürburgring Nordschleife *Infineon Raceway (Sports Car Course) *Infineon Raceway (Stock Car Course) *Twin Ring Motegi East Short Course *Twin Ring Motegi West Short Course *Twin Ring Motegi Road Course *Twin Ring Motegi Super Speedway *Suzuka Circuit East *Suzuka Circuit West *Suzuka Circuit *Fuji Speedway '80s *Fuji Speedway '90s *Fuji Speedway 2005 GT *Fuji Speedway 2005 *Circuit de la Sarthe (I and II) Original Circuits *El Capitan *High Speed Ring *Trial Mountain Circuit *Grand Valley East *Grand Valley Speedway *Autumn Ring *Autumn Ring Mini *Deep Forest Raceway *Apricot Hill Raceway *Mid-Field Raceway *Beginner Course *Motorland *Test Course City Courses *Clubman Stage Route 5 *Special Stage Route 5 *New York *Seattle Circuit *Tokyo R246 *Opera Paris *Hong Kong *Seoul Central *Côte d'Azur *George V Paris *Costa di Amalfi *Citta di Aria Dirt & Snow *Ice Arena *Chamonix *Grand Canyon *Swiss Alps *Tahiti Maze *Cathedral Rocks Trail I *Cathedral Rocks Trail II Car selection When the player begins, only around 250 cars are available to the player. Any car that the player acquires in Gran Turismo mode is also unlocked for use in Arcade Mode. However, some limitations are applied to certain cars. If cars such as the Nike ONE 2022 and the Toyota Motor Triathlon Race Car '04 are used in a race, the player will face only one opponent car instead of the usual five. This limitation is also applied to most convertible cars (for example, the Mercedes-Benz SL 600 (R230) '04 and TVR Griffith 500 '94), but only if the Open roof option (dubbed as "Convertible" in the NTSC-U version of the game) is selected in the "Driving Options" menu, right after selecting the color of the car. If the Closed roof option is selected, no limitations will be applied on the number of opponents. An even tighter limitation is applied to the Ford Model T Tourer '15, the Jay Leno Tank Car '03, the Mercedes-Benz Patent Motor Wagen 1886 and Mercedes-Benz Daimler Motor Carriage 1886. These four cars can only be used in Time Trial mode. Category:GT4 Gameplay Modes